


Bringing You Home

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dream Dimension, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, So has everyone else tbh, Stephen takes care of Tony, injured Tony Stark, peter has hAd EnoUgH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony Stark was knocked into a coma during a battle. Stephen keeps waiting for him to wake up. Only because he was a doctor obviously.





	Bringing You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Themes: Morning Kisses or **Bedside Vigil**
> 
> I just had to go this route...don't ask why.

_78 Days and Counting_

Stephen blinked his eyes, trying to hydrate them once again. He barely ever moved his muscles, legs cramped constantly, his hands ached from him fiddling with machines and wringing them when they weren't occupied, and apparently he wasn't blinking enough to keep his eyes from drying out. It was driving him crazy, but the idea of leaving, even to walk down the hall and get a drink, maybe a breath of fresh air, was absolutely out of the question. 

Concerned friends, really just Wong and a couple of Tony's friends, tried to persuade him to go home days – no, at this point it had to be _weeks_ \- ago, but he wasn't moving. The first week, Wong had to remind him what would happen if he didn't use the bathroom often enough. 

He was _that_ bad.

It didn't matter. He was a doctor and knew what to look for. He wouldn't have to wait for a stranger in a white coat to tell him what was going on because he knew. He would also know when they were trying to bullshit him, though none had tried so far. It was probably in their best interest they didn't get on Stephen's bad side.

The door opened behind him, Peter walking in with his backpack, his laptop, and a somber expression.

“Hey, Peter.” The teenager smiled at him, only briefly, and it made him feel warm for the first time in weeks.

“Hey, Doctor Strange.” He paused, glancing over at the bed. “How is he.” Stephen's heart broke at how small Peter sounded. How destroyed he probably felt. Stephen could certainly relate to that. He sighed, leaning forward in his seat to examine the man in the bed, gently moving his hair out of his face. The lack of color and life, the absence of that laughter and the mischievous sparkle in his eye, it made Tony seem like a wax figure.

Like he was already dead, though Stephen hardly let his thoughts go there. He just imagined the way Tony would roll his eyes at all the fuss people were making. How he'd demand something to drink and maybe try to go finish the fight he'd been knocked out of. Stephen really wanted him to wake up.

“Pete, how long has it been?” Sitting in the hospital, Stephen lost track of days. He was pretty sure a month had gone by, but it was really hard to say considering all he cared about was brown eyes blinking open. Peter winced, looking away from Tony and meeting Stephen's eyes.

“Seventy-eight days.” He really wanted to strangle someone. Preferably the idiot doctor who couldn't wake him up from a simple coma. What idiot couldn't do that?!

“Is there a chance-” Stephen jumped to his feet, ignoring the screaming pain through his legs from disuse. 

“There is _always_ a chance, Peter. You can't give up on him like that! He _certainly_ wouldn't if it were one of us in that bed.” Peter flinched, pain flashing in his eyes even as he remained silent. Silent, like how Stephen had been for far too long. Dark anger boiled inside of him, threatening to explode if he didn't do something. He had the urge to break something, scream until his voice gave out, blast his way through enemy after enemy, maybe slam his head into a wall until he knocked himself out. 

He realized, after a long moment, he was trembling all over and staring down at Tony. How dare he look so peaceful when Stephen was falling apart?

A hand on his shoulder had him spinning around, Peter crying but staring him down. He wouldn't want to fight, but if it were to protect Tony, well, it was something else they had in common. Stephen backed away from the bed, running a hand through his hair and grimacing at how disgusting it was to the touch. He was neglecting his hygiene. 

“Peter, do I smell bad?” He turned to find the teen blinking owlishly at him. Wow, he was a mess.

“Um, no? Are you okay, Doctor Strange?” Stephen collapsed into his chair, rubbing his hands over his face and trying to answer the question for himself. 

“Please, Peter. Call me 'Stephen'. Or at least 'Strange'. And honestly, I'm not sure right now.” Peter pulled up another chair and settled it across from him. Stephen smiled when Peter offered a cheery thumbs up before settling in the seat.

“Okay...Strange. I can't believe that's your real name. How were you so lucky to be born with a wicked cool superhero name?” Stephen gazed up towards the ceiling, imagining the shining sun and clear blue skies. How he missed being outside, away from the harsh white lights of the hospital room. At one time, this had been his home, his sanctuary, but now it was his prison. He shook it off and shrugged.

“Someone above was looking out for my cool factor, I guess. Please tell me you've brought a snack. I'm starving.” Peter, oh precious Peter, nodded excitedly, something like relief washing over him. Stephen wondered just how many people he himself was worrying. Other than Wong, he didn't think anyone would pay him attention with Tony in the state he was in, but at least Peter could be counted in too.

“Oh, I brought plenty! Some leftovers from Miss Romanoff. She made these bomb turkey gravy sandwiches. A couple apples from Captain Rogers.” He glanced over to Tony and frowned. “I don't let him eat any of these, so Captain Rogers thinks I'm obsessed with them. He gives them to me all the time, but I don't really like apples myself.” Stephen grabbed one and examined it. He wasn't the biggest fan of Captain Rogers for abandoning the Avengers not long ago, but they were starting to warm to each other. Steve was a friend of Tony's, and therefore he was at least an acquaintance of Stephen's. 

“Why don't you let Tony eat apples? Does he especially like them but have an allergic reaction to them? Because someone needs to take that ice cream from him.” Peter ignored him and continued pulling food out of his bag. Stephen's eyes widened at the amount.

“Peter, you brought a whole kitchen to the hospital.” Peter shuffled, looking slightly embarrassed.

“I've been worried about you, Stephen. That's a little weird, I'm going to call you Doctor instead. Anyway. it's been nearly three months since you've left this room. I don't think that's normal. Even Colonel Rhodes and Captain Rogers left at some point.” Stephen took a bite of the turkey sandwich to avoid saying something. He knew it was really weird that he was acting like he was, like a concerned lover or something, but he couldn't help it. He tried to play it off as a concerned doctor, then explained to people that as a doctor, he could be the first to know something and therefore should be there to observe him. He didn't think most of the team knew he never left, though.

Those who did (Wong, Rhodes, and Peter) probably had plenty of ideas as to why, but he didn't want to think about that. He already was an emotional wreck due to lack of sleep; sorting through the confusing emotions that washed over him and burned in his chest was something he wanted to avoid for as long as possible.

“Doc? Do you want to talk about it?” He looked into Peter's eyes, so open and so earnest, but he shook his head and swallowed.

“There's nothing to talk about, Peter.” The chair Peter occupied went flying back, the noise echoing in the silent room. Stephen stared up into blazing frustration in confusion. 

“Don't you do that! Why can't you both just....why do you have to make it so difficult? Literally everyone can see it except you!” Well, now he was even more confused. 

“Okay, Peter, let me ask you this: what am I supposed to be seeing? What does everyone supposedly know that I don't?” He didn't miss that Peter had said 'both', meaning he was referring to someone else, but who it was or what he was so angry about escaped him.

“Colonel Rhodes said I should let you puzzle it out on your own, and I have for seventy-eight days, but it's killing me. Look, everyone knows you're sitting here because you're a good friend. We're lucky to have you on our side, but that isn't it. Clearly, there is...something more...and you are being too stubborn to admit it.” He blinked, a blush washing over his face. “Uh- I- I'm so sorry! I just- I want Mister Stark to be so happy, and it finally seemed like things were going good, and then when he got hurt and you nearly killed the guy who did it, we were expecting some mushy romantic battlefield celebration. But then Mister Stark collapsed and everything went wrong.”

“Um...”

“ _Then_ you demanded to keep vigil until he woke, and I just couldn't help thinking how romantic and devoted that is, but you just keep walking around it as if you can't see it. I'm sorry for shouting, doc, but it's pretty frustrating to see two people who could be happy stubbornly deny it for over a year.” Stephen was stunned silent. That couldn't be...none of that was true. It couldn't be.

“Peter, I think in this case, you all are mistaken. And I accept your apology. Emotions are high right now for a lot of people. It's understandable.” Peter groaned and shook his head, twisting his back to glance at Tony.

“Mister Stark, wake up soon so we can prove how right we are.”

 

_99 Days and Counting_

Stephen took to leaving in small shifts, but he always made sure there was someone he trusted waiting in his seat. One, in case a doctor had an important question or an update. Two, in case Tony woke up. He didn't want him to be alone.

After Peter yelled at him, Stephen did some thinking. There wasn't much else to do in a boring hospital room by yourself. He determined that while he in fact cared for Tony Stark, it wasn't what anyone thought. Stephen hadn't felt that way about anyone since Christine, and he was not about to do so when his job was so dangerous.

Especially when Tony threw himself into danger constantly. It was a wonder his past relationship lasted as long as it did. 

He also determined that there was no way the iron man could like the mystical doctor from Bleecker Street. And he stubbornly ignored the way he ached deep down at the thought.

So, after that, he took to leaving for a few hours, leaving for longer and longer periods of time until he was finally sleeping in his own bed again. Wong never questioned it, never even looked surprised or disappointed or relieved. He just updated Stephen on how his students were progressing and helped him with a new spell. Which he picked up as quickly as all the others.

When he did sit in the hospital room, he spoke to Tony. Nothing that really meant anything, just updates and bits of news from the team. It not only gave him something to do, but it could possibly coax Tony out of the coma. It was a common thing doctors told families of the patients to help them process their pain and emotions, but there was some truth to it from what Stephen could tell.

There was something Stephen hadn't told everyone, doctors included, and the longer he sat in with Tony's silent ashen body, talking to him like nothing was amiss, the more it nagged at him. The thing was that he could probably bring Tony back. As a sorcerer, he was able to reach into the minds of people and 'find' them if they were lost or trapped. Though he figured Tony was just 'sleeping' in there, he could probably still do it. Wake him up, so to speak, and bring him back to consciousness.

Despite the nagging feelings, he refused to do it until Tony was moved to a more private floor; the one they were on was too closely observed. For now, he would read his books out loud, meditate, and shoot the breeze until his time there was up. It was nice, and he felt lighter now that he was able to get back to his schedule.

Peter visited him at the sanctum often, doing homework and asking about relics. He wanted to learn magic, but Stephen needed both his Aunt May's and Tony's approval before he did that. Magic wasn't a toy. It was dangerous.

“Ah, Doctor Strange. I see you're still here.” Bruce went to Tony's side and whispered something before turning to smile at Stephen. He closed his book and stood, stretching his body until it nearly snapped.

“Mm! I was just waiting for you to come in, Doctor Banner.” Bruce touched his shoulder as he moved to leave, his face serious.

“Okay, I want the full truth, Strange; is there anything you can do? because I've heard people talking and I have done some research on your people and I'm almost certain there's something you're not sharing." Stephen blinked, surprised by the question. Or rather, surprised it took someone so long to ask. Not that he wanted to answer, but considering what he did daily, what the Avengers had seen, he was surprised more people had not asked.

“Erm, to be totally forthcoming, yes. But I won't. Not yet, anyway.” Bruce sized him up, eyes narrowing in on him.

“Why not? If you can save him, bring him here to the living, then why don't you? As a medical doctor, isn't that your drive? Your promise?” Stephen snorted, the sound acidic but he didn't care. He liked Bruce, he truly did, but how dare he question Stephen's oath as a doctor. Even if he wasn't one anymore, he still clung to his oath. 

“Excuse me, Doctor Banner. I didn't realize you were the medical professional here.” Banner balked at his searing tone, a speck of green in his eye. Right. Anger issues.

“You mean former medical professional. Your license expired last year didn't it?” Stephen flinched. 

“That's not the point. License or not, I know more about what's going on in this room than you ever will.” Banner pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply before meeting Stephen's gaze, eyes blazing in challenge.

“And that, what, gives you the right to pick and choose who and when you help? He's been in the coma for three _months_ , Stephen. You may not care all that much, but some of us need him back.” Something ugly and green curled around Stephen's chest, claws digging in something painful. He straightened to his full height and glowered down at Banner.

“Don't you dare speak for how I feel. The procedure to bring him out of the coma is a mystical one. I don't want to do that in the middle of a freaking hospital room. Especially with how closely observed it is. It takes a long time, it's dangerous to both involved, and it's better to let him wake naturally. _That_ is why I refuse.” Banner backed down finally, looking put in his place.

“I didn't know..” Stephen finished packing his belongings, setting them in the sanctum with a portal.

“Then you shouldn't speak on it. Take care, Doctor Banner. Let me know if anything happens.

 

A week later and he was summoned to the hospital. At first, he thought Tony was awake, but then he barged into the room and found him still in the bed, machines hooked up and doctors scratching their heads. Then he feared they were deciding on pulling his plug, which Stephen would never stand for. 

“Doctor Strange. Please come in.” He stiffly joined them a few feet from Tony's bed.

“We contacted those listed on Mister Stark's medical profile as family and they have directed us to you.” That....was surprising. He knew at least Pepper was on there. Probably Colonel Rhodes.

“How come?” The doctor's exchanged looks he couldn't read before the eldest spoke.

“We need this room. Mister Stark either has to be moved, or he needs to...well, you know.” Stephen didn't hesitate.

“Move him. There are private rooms he could go into. He has the money. We're not pulling him just yet.” A young female doctor watched him sympathetically. 

“We know this is difficult, Doctor Strange, but we have been analyzing him and there's no reason why he won't wake up. We think it might be...well, in his line of work, it wouldn't be surprising if it was something out there. If you know what I mean.” Stephen knew _exactly_ what she meant, which was why he needed to get Tony to a private room. The sooner the better.

“I understand that, Doctor Kelly. But I am not pulling the plug. So please move him.” She nodded.

“As you wish. People have held on longer anyway.”

 

“This won't take too long hopefully. When I go in, I'll be vulnerable here, so I need someone watching at all times.” Peter, Rhodes, and Rogers all nodded, glancing at Tony nervously.

“And you're sure this will work, Doctor?” He nodded to Rogers.

“Absolutely.” He had Tony on the floor of the hospital room, blankets spread under him for as much comfort as they could really offer, shapes drawn around his body and candles lit. It looked a bit like some kind of cult ceremony, which was why he wasn't surprised at the reluctance of the others. He didn't necessarily like it either, but he didn't know a faster way. There was one, he just didn't know it.

“Good luck, Strange. Bring our Tony back.” He nodded to Rhodes, closed his eyes, and began chanting quietly.

 

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was....in the Sanctum? Had he messed it up? 

Nonsense. He'd studied that spell nonstop for months. He could probably do it in his sleep. So why was he in the Sanctum? Actually, since he was in Tony's head, why was the Sanctum there?

A noise startled him into turning around, relaxing once he noticed it was Tony.

“Tony. Can you hear me?” The man cocked his head to the side, examining Stephen.

“Of course I can. What are you doing here so early?” Stephen relaxed.

“I'm here to take you home.” Tony's face scrunched up in confusion.

“But...aren't I home already?” Hurt flashed in his eyes. “Do you not want me here anymore?”

“What are you- I'm not saying that. Tony, you're not really in the Sanctum.” Stephen wasn't sure what was going on, but the sooner he could get Tony out, the better for everyone. The man became defensive, glaring at Stephen and crossing his arms.

“What? Is this one of your little illusions, then? Why would you do that? It's not funny to mess with people like that.” Stephen shook his head, becoming more baffled by the minute.

“Tony. You were in a battle. You were hurt by something mystical. I'm here to save you.” Tony's head tilted again, the confusion back.

“I know that. But I'm fine now. All patched up thanks to a _certain doctor_.” He smiled up at Stephen. “Why don't you go make us some tea and I'll give you that massage I've been promising. It won't end up like the first one. Probably.” The smirk, the obvious implication in his tone, the way he seemed so familiar with Stephen...it was throwing him off. Something was wrong. Something he hadn't anticipated.

“Tony, um, remind me. How long have you lived here?” Tony brightened.

“A little over one hundred days now. At first, I was just staying here because I needed to stay on the couch and you didn't trust me not to fly off into danger when your back was turned, so I agreed to stay here. Secretly, I didn't really want to leave anyway. I was always meaning to tell you how I really felt, but there just wasn't ever time. Peter and Rhodey probably want to kill us, but who cares what they think. I've got me a wizard doctor. I'm perfectly safe.” Stephen backed away, nearly stumbling over himself.

They were in some dream reality in Tony's head where they were apparently together. And Tony was ridiculously happy with that. Why was the room suddenly spinning?

He didn't want to hurt Tony, he really didn't, but they couldn't let him live his life in a dream. He was needed in the real world.

“Tony, listen. I need you to be strong, okay? What I need to tell you, you're not going to like. But it will be okay. I promise.” Tony's face crumpled and he scuffed his shoes on the ground.

“I kind of saw this coming. I know I'm not the easiest to love, but I just hoped, you know, we could make it a bit longer. Is there anything I can do to change your mind? I mean- is your mind made up? I'll go pack.” Stephen reached for any patience he could find. Was Tony always this difficult?

“No, that's not what I'm saying. Well, not exactly. Look, you need to listen to me. This world is not real. This life you're living is some sort of dream reality. Your body is in the hospital right now. You need to come with me.” Tony studied him for a long moment, emotions flickering across his face like flames, fleeting and burning Stephen.

“Assuming you're not lying, why would I want to go back? I like this life. There's no danger. I have everything I have wanted. Why would you want to take that from me?” He hesitated, then glanced away. “This...version of you isn't my Stephen. I want to stay here. With him.” Stephen shook his head.

“I can't leave you here, Stark. You have people who need you. Peter. Rhodey. Bruce nearly killed me for not trying this sooner. Please. You trust the me here, right? Why can't you trust me now?” Tony glared.

“Because _you_ want to take this away. I want to be selfish. Let me be.” Stephen took a careful step towards Tony, the man meeting his gaze sharply. 

“If you know me as well as you say, then you know I wouldn't do this unless it was necessary. Please, Tony. Come back.” Stephen held out his hand, the trembling much worse than usual. Tony's eyes welled up with tears, but he didn't fly away from him or blast him into a billion pieces.

“Promise me something, then. Promise that we'll talk. _Really_ talk. Because I don't know if I'll remember this, but I know you will. What I told you was true; I've been wanting to tell you how I feel. But, not only did I not find the right time, I needed to be sure it would be okay to approach you with it. If you come to me first...maybe that will help.” Stephen bit his lip but nodded. If Tony truly forgot when he woke, Stephen could pretend none of this happened. But did he want to.

“I promise. By the way, how did you do it here?” Tony's smile turned dirty and Stephen rolled his eyes. “I mean, how did you finally get to this. To us, um, you guys- This is freaking weird.” Tony chuckled.

“Well, you were my personal doctor twenty-four seven. It wasn't hard to, you know, make a move. Though, you're quite dense, Steph. Like geeze!” Stephen grabbed Tony's hand, performed the other half of the spell, and caught Tony gazing around so sadly. 

Stephen hated to do it, but he tugged Tony and lead him through the portal.

 

He blinked awake and sat up, head fuzzy like he'd slept for too long and throat parched. Peter was first to greet him, water in hand and eyes buzzing with questions Stephen didn't have the energy to answer yet. Instead, he gratefully took the water and glanced around. Colonel Rhodes was helping Tony drink some water. He sighed in relief. It was the first time he'd ever done that.

“You did it, Doctor. I can't believe it! You'll have to tell me all about it!” Stephen grimaced and allowed Peter to help him stand. He cleared the floor with a wave of his hand.

“Perhaps. For now, let's focus on getting Tony out of here. The doctors are going to want to run tests on him.” Peter nodded, running to call the doctors and nurses. Meanwhile, Captain Rogers and Colonel Rhodes were helping Tony into the hospital bed, Tony's face worn out but full of life again. Their conversation replayed in his head. No, he needed to focus on getting better. Stephen was not going to try and explain how he went inside Tony's head and pulled him out of some dream world where they were dating.

It gave _him_ a headache just thinking about it.

With Tony occupied by doctors and friends, Stephen decided he should try to slip away before too many questions and eyes were on him. He needed to rest.

“Woah there! Don't you go slipping off, Doc Stevens!” He froze, Tony's voice cracked but demanding. Silence filled the room, Stephen turning to meet Tony's bright eyes. To say he felt elated at seeing the man so alive, even if that meant his annoying nicknames were back, would be pretty accurate (but he was not telling anyone that). The crowd around the bed parted and Stephen reluctantly approached.

“Hey, Stark.” He wanted to gag at the amount of fondness he could hear even in his own voice, but Tony only beamed. The guy was like a small sun in their universe. 

“You never want to be the center of attention. I've noticed that, you know. You always try to leave when the battles are over and everyone is gathering together.” He was very aware of all the eyes on him and yeah, Tony was right. He hated this. But he couldn't deny Tony anything right now, considering what he knew and what he hoped Tony didn't.

“Yeah, well, I had my time. Besides, after I have been fighting, I need to meditate and rest. Magic uses a lot of energy.” Tony nodded, reaching out to grab Stephen's arm. 

“When do I get to leave, Doctor Who? I don't trust these guys-” He gestured to the other doctors watching them. “-no offense.” Stephen felt his face warming, but he cleared his throat and examined Tony and the machines carefully. He was aware that Tony was watching him, the heat of his gaze further heating his face, but he carefully ignored it and hummed in thought. He tried to turn and address the room, but Tony's grip was strong on his arm.

“I'd say the sooner, the better. For you and for them.” Tony stuck his tongue out at him and smiled at the doctors.

“Two days, my ass! I want out today. This afternoon!” Doctor Gabriel and Rhodes both tried to explain to him the number of tests he needed and how important it was he gain his strength, but Tony wasn't paying them any mind. No, he was tapping away on his phone, probably arranging a ride home. Stephen was finally allowed to step away from the bed, which then granted him access to his portal and the Sanctum.

Wong wasn't there when Stephen returned, so he dropped onto the couch, summoning a hot tea with a wave of his fingers. Magic was amazing sometimes.

“I take it you've brought him back.” He spluttered on his tea, sitting up to find Wong observing him. 

“Yes. I was able to convince them to move him to another floor that was less patrolled and perform the spell. It wasn't too difficult, which is nice to know.” Wong sat next to him. Stephen had the sinking suspicion Wong didn't believe him.

“Right. So, what happened? Where was he? Sleeping as you had thought?” His tea was the most fascinating shade of gold. The details on his cup were ridiculously intricate. It was hard to believe someone painted that by hand. The warmth felt nice-

“Stephen.” He sighed and set his tea aside.

“He was in the Dream Dimension I think. I'm not sure really why he was placed there, but it seemed to be done by the monster we were fighting.” Wong's face turned ashen.

“Not Nightmare?” Stephen shook his head. There were no words to describe how glad he was Nightmare hadn't somehow gotten to Tony. He was a difficult enemy for them to face, considering he attacked people in their dreams and fueled himself off their fear.

“No. I'm not really sure how they did it actually, but he was dreaming for sure. Apparently for three months. Yet, he didn't even realize. He thought he'd been living in reality all this time. I want to research more about the Dream Dimension and who has access to it. For now, though, I just need to rest.” Wong took the hint and stood, patting Stephen's shoulder as he passed. The foreign comforting gesture threw him off so much he spilled his tea all over his robes.

 

-

Tony laid back after Stephen had disappeared. He couldn't understand it, but he had this weird urge to chase after him. Well, it wasn't _that_ weird considering he was enamored with the mystic doctor, but it was a powerful tug he'd never really felt before. Peter clutched his hand, going on and on about different events that occurred while he was out.

Oddly enough, he felt like he'd already heard all of it before, but he allowed Peter to carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
